Under Estimating The Fangirls
by Fruchi-Tazza
Summary: Rei has developed feelings for Kai, But when Kai accidently signs an 'autograph' which was a contract to be owned by a sly fangirl, he is taken away, Rei thinks of a plan to get him back, and he does! he has to act gay with Kai!Yaoi(KxR)
1. The way things are

**Under estimating the Fangirls.**

Hey! I was sitting here doodling (Kai ofcorse! :P) and I came up with this little nifty idea for a fanfic, as my other story Stubborn Sharkfins was a 'Straight fanfic' .. i wanted to go back to my all time favourite, none other than Yaoi. Lol i had no idea WHY the hell It came out As Kai and Hilary...

Quite personally,I'd rather see Kai and Rei going at it ANY DAY than Hilary with him. 

So here, The plot line is alot looser than SS but still, I gotta write sum Yaoi! 

So if you no likey Hot guys getting on their groove...theres the exit points at the back button Lol. 

Disclaimer: If i owned Beyblade, do you really think I'd be dragging my ass outta bed on weekends at 8:30 just to watch it?

Right onto chappie one then Heh....

**Chapter One - The way things are.**

The Blade Breakers were lounging around their overly high polished en-suite hotel room. It had been sweltering hot, so all of them had just flung themselfs into the large lounge at the first place they landed. Tyson who had flung himself on the couch, was suprised seconds after as a sharp boot connected to his butt, and in a matter of seconds he was looking up at Kai from the floor, who had comfortably sprawled himself onto the couch.

''Hey Kai! Fucking Dobe, I was sitting there!'' Tyson looked up with angry features.

''So you were'' Kai muttered, not really interested.

Tyson just sat there looking up at him and waited. ''Well.....?!?!''

''Well what?''

''Aren't you gonna move?!'' Tyson knew he was being very brave, speaking like this to Kai, he knew that if Kai pocessed a gun, he would sure be burried.

''Well I thought you suited the floor better.'' Kai kept his eyes closed as he moved a pillow he was uncomfortably lying on, and threw it somewhere behind him. It sucessfully hit Max in the back of his head.

In Unision, Max And Tyson turned round spitefully and muttered 'Asshole' under their breaths. When they heard eachother, they shared a michevious grin and chuckled to themselfs.

''I may have my eyes closed, but that doesn't make me death, you know.''

Max and Tyson just looked at eachother and smiled happily.

About ten minutes after their little couch fight, Kenny came through the door, his laptop neatly tucked under his arm. ''Hey guys'' is all he muttered before flinging himself down onto one of the kitchen stools and waved his shirt a bit, indicating that he too, was also hot.

''Hey Kenny, where's Rei? I thought he said he would help you carry up the rest of the luggage?'' Tyson said, peering at the door to check if the raven haired boy wasnt entering.

''Oh he is! he's just a light weight thats all, I mean, I only asked him to carry the rest of the luggage when I grabbbed my laptop!'' Everyone else sweatdropped when hearing this as Kenny obliviously scratched the back of his head.

''Kenny, you DO realise that there was about 6 suitcases left to bring up!'' Kai muttered, slightly bewildered at the situation.

''Not to mention the flight of stairs!! Kenny are you trying to murder him!!''

''What! he said something about trying to prove himself infront of---!''

CRASH!

TUMBLE TUMBLE TUMBLE BASH CRUD........THUMP!

''...Ugh, that'd be Rei, wouldn't it?'' Kenny questioned, poking his head around the door frame.

A pitiful whine came after.

''Aye, it would be'' Kai said, shaking his head then walking out the door and down the stairs. The others quickly followed and soon found themselfs down the now-clothed littered flight of stairs. Rei, who could not be seen, due to the suitcases now piled into him, was grumbling to himself as he tried to unscramble himself, resulting to a leg randomly stuck up into the air, and an arm wiggling madly.

Kai sighed at the sight, he inwardly grinned though, Rei could be so predictable at times. Grabbing the mad hand he pulled a disoreintated Rei back to his feet. Rei looked at Kai for a moment and felt his heart skip a beat. It hadn't been the first time for the neko-gin to have done that recently. Everytime the two-toned haired blader was to be in sight of him, he would find himself staring, as if in fasination. He shook it off everytime though, calling it nerves of doing anything stupid around the Team Captain.

He knew it was a lie though; he would be blind not to.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the rest of them laughing. He was suprised when he even saw Kai with a small trace of a smirk. ''Ugh, what's so funny guys?'' Rei asked, he really hadn't been paying attention.

''It appears that you have found a new style of hat Rei Kon...'' Kai smirked, Rei was just about as confused as he had been from the beginning.

...Your boxers.'' Rei felt his cheeks reddening instantly as he now reconised that he had indeed have a pair of boxers balancing loosly on his head. He looked down at his feet to hide the blush which had crept onto his cheeks, when the boxers fell off and hit the floor. Rei reddened even more when he found out that they were his favourite pair. They were black, which shined as though made out of silk, and in the left hand corner of the leg, it had a small white tiger, sitting in a box looking upwards in a cute manner.

Tyson looks down and his eyes widened, unable to hold all the pent up laughter, He and Max burst out laughing as they watched Rei snatch them up quickly and pocket them.

''Easy Tiger, Raaaawh'' Tyson purred and ran away as Rei followed in hot pursuit. Max watched with glee as he could hear Tyson's deathening squeals as he was tickled to death by Rei, who showed no signs of mercy.

''Hmm Kai, what are we gonna do with them?'' Max giggled as he started to pick up the fallen clothing.

''I was thinking the same thing'' Kai smirked, as he also started to retrieved the fallen suitcases.

''Food's up!'' Rei and Max yelled from the kitchen. They had decided to cook instead of ordering all the daily junk food. Max had set the table, and had put down tags of their names to show them where to be seated. Rei walked in and laid the water glasses and cutlery.

''Allllllright! where to start? I need foood!'' Tyson came speeding into the room, his eyes darted at the table and saw no food was laid yet. ''Huh? what gives?''

''Well we decided to put the food on the plates already, so it saves up washing up the extra dishes later.'' Rei chirped as he stuck his head around the kitchen door and watched as Kai walked into the room. ' I hope he enjoys it' He thought as he came in and directed them to their chairs.

''Ugh Rei, we have nametags to show us where to sit'' Tyson said thoughtfully. ''Well you know, it's polite to tuck the other person in'' Rei responded, still glancing at Kai now and then. He tucked Tyson and Kenny in then moved onto Kai,

''Rei, I can do it myself, I'm not a dumbass''

''I know, but I thought that I might aswell, seeming as Tyson and Kenny got one, I don't want my Team Captain to be left out now do I?'' Rei smirked when he heard Kai's ''Hn'' for the reply. He shoved Kai down into his seat then pushed him in. ''Right! I'll be right back to serve the meals!'' Rei rushed out the room, and sighed. 'Wow, that was....weird. Kai had let him, when he thought it wouldnt be likely.

Rei and Max re-entered the room with two meals in their hands each. Max sat down Rei's and Kenny's meal. As Rei sat down Kai's and then Max's. Max sat down and waited for Rei to return He supressed a slight giggle as he saw Rei re-enter with Tysons meal.

Tyson looked at his companions food, it looked delicious!! Spaghetti and meatballs was his favourite!! he waited eagerly for Rei to place his plate down infront of him so that he could dig in.

Rei walked over and placed the plate down infront of Tyson, all the while a sly smirk played on his features. ''What the hell is THIS!?!?!?!''

''It's salad Tyson, I thought it would be nice if you'd eat healthily for a while''

''I dont WANT to eat healthily!! I want Spaghetti!!!''

''But its a nice salad!''

''It's bloody RABBIT FOOD, that's what it is!!''

''Now now Tyson, eat your salad, and then I'll make sure you get some of the nice dessert I've made.''

''This is CRIMINAL!!'' Tyson pouted and looked over at Rei... he didnt seem to be giving in that easily. ''It better be a nice dessert then'' Tyson pouted further.

''How does Chocolate cake sound?''

''Done!'' Tyson said happily belching as he looked down at his now empty plate.

''Wah!!!'' Rei snapped his eyes in Tysons direction to indeed saw an empty plate. ''You bloody pig'' Rei said astounded at Tysons eating manners.

''Rabbit, actually.'' Tyson grinned.

The sleeping arrangements were two rooms, both with two singular beds in them. That means they'd be rooming with one another. Kenny who had agreed to the couch sat down and opened up Dizzy, he started checking their Beyblades.

''Well then, I guess Kenny's sorted then''

''So who's going with who?'' Rei asked, he knew who he had secretly been wanting to share with. He took a quick glance at Kai, who was already walking into one of the rooms. He obviously wanted first pick of the beds, no matter who he was sharing with. Rei knew he would pick the one closest to the window.

''Hey Max, wanna room with me?'' Tyson asked suddenly. Rei quirked an eyebrow at Tysons sudden request.

''Why, Am I not good enough for you Tyson?'' Rei asked, Inwardly grinning.

''Its not that Rei, Its just that if I have to share with ol' sourpuss, then I wont be able to sleep, he hates me snoring.'' Tyson whined quietly. Making shifty glances at the door.

''So still, why not me?''

''Oh, well I guess that your the one he can put up with most, you dont seem to tick him off as much as me and Maxie do!'' Rei's heart skipped a beat again. 'Really? Kai likes me best? WOOO! wait, what am I saying? thats cool, I mean, no biggie' He couldnt keep the wide grin off his face though.

''Okay, well off to bed then you two.'' Rei said, turning around and walking to the room Kai had entered.

Rei was too busy thinking about what was just said, that he walked into the room without knocking first. He was taken back when he saw Kai's clothes that he was previously wearing, scattered on his bed. But no Kai.

'Omg, thankgod for that, if I had walked in on Kai with no top on then I would ju-' He was stopped mid-thought as he heard the bedroom's bathrooms' lock (that was a mouthful lol) slide open, the door was opened, and out stepped Kai, Still wet from his shower he had quickly taken. He was clad only in one of the hotels towels, which hung dangerously low on his slim waist, His chest gleamed as drooplets ran down it, leaving trails of water down his defined abs. His grey hair no longer spiked, but laying flat and framing his pale face. From the steam of the bathroom, it had tinted his cheeks a little pink, making him look adorable, Sexily adorable that is. Rei didn't know what it was, but Kai just had this sexy aura around him, it basically screamed 'Fuck me!' Rei went pink at the thought.

'Holy crud.... -who died and sent this angel to earth, to- to my room! oh ... wow' was all that Rei could think. He just stood in the door way, taking in everything about this sight before him.

''You got a permit to stare like that?'' Kai questioned, walking over to the mirror and drying his hair with the other towel he was holding. Rei started. Not finding anything intelligent to say, he just walked down onto his bed, which was furthest from the window. 'Ha! I knew he likes the window' He happily thought.

He took a chance and quickly glanced back at Kai, He was still infront of the mirror drying his hair, His back arched slightly as he had flung his hair forward and started toweling it again. Rei had a nice view from here, he could see Kai's back, it was fasinating really. The way it slightly shook from side to side as Kai rubbed his hair with his towel. The way you could just slightly see his spine, and last, the way his little black tuft of hair that was growing was rolling around the top of his neck.

Rei just wanted to grab it. He mused himself for ages just thinking what it would be like to sit there for hours on end, with Kai's little ponytail in the grasp of his hand.

Standing up again, Kai turned to his suitcase, he pulled out his black P'Js and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him.

'Hmmm, lush' was all Rei thought before clambering into bed, happily thinking of the one who just made his belly do dances. ''Okay okay, I admit, I may just a little teeny weeny bit like Kai....Just a little though.'' Rei rolled over in his bed just as Kai came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. 'Darn' Rei thought.

Kai clambered into his own bed before sitting up and staring directly at Rei.

Rei, who had been watching him once again, was startled.

Kai carried on looking at him for a while, before a small smirk graced his lips. Rei gulped.

''Rei?''

''Ye-yeah?''

'What's he going to ask me? Is he going to admit his undying love to me? oh what am I kidding, stop hallucinating Kon!'

Kai just stared at him for a while longer, taking in what he was seeing.

''Do you always like sleeping in your day clothes?''

''What?'' Rei hadnt been expecting that. He was puzzled, he looked down. ''Oh shit! Fuck, I forgot to change!'' He leapt out of bed and jumped to the side of his suitcase, he dug out his red silk chinese Pj's and then rushed to the bathroom, still shouting a string of cursed words as he fleed.

Kai just waited.

In a matter of seconds, he was back out again now dressed in the silk. ''Whoops, it slipped my mind.''

''Have a slippery mind then do you?'' Rei blushed at this. 'Oh great, he thinks im an idiot now, nice impression Rei, it was Kai's fault anyway! if it wasnt for him being so goddamned sexy!'

''Excuse me?'' Kai sat up onto his elbows and looked over at Rei.

Rei's eyes grew in horror, did he just say that last bit out loud? Shit!

''Ugh, I said nothing.''

''No no, I swear you just said-''

''GOODNIGHT KAI!'' Rei quickly flipped off the light switch and snuggled down into his quilt. 'That was too close.. what did Kai hear?' pushing the thoughts aside, he heard Kai move and then it was silent. 'Phew, he's going to sleep' Rei thought, then he decided that he was sleepy now too.

''Oh and Rei? I apologize'' Kai's voice called out over the silent room.

'Gah! that startled me!' Rei thought.

''Ugh...for what Kai?''

''You know... for being so goddamned sexy'' Kai smirked into the dark, and then finally shut his eyes to sleep.

Rei just sat there, stunned, Kai had heard.

'Oh no! He heard!! he heard!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaah!' He was gonna mock him for the rest of his life now.

He could feel it.

So now Kai was sleeping soundfully, Rei was left to panick over his slight problem, oh well, atleast he had all night.

**There! the 1st chapter complete! I know this chapter didnt have much to do with the main summary of this story! but I needed to build up their characters 1st! dont worry! things will start to happen in the next chapter!**

**wow, I never thought that i'd be here writing another fanfic while my other beloved one is going! is proud of the other lol... sorry, but Rei/Kai fluff is the best! lol.. oh btw, I am using the spelling Rei for this one, just simply because I prefer it that way. lol Oh and to anyone who is reading Stubborn Sharkfins, and is keeping with it, then dont worry, I havent abandoned it, I just simply needed to refresh my Yaoi meter, it was running low! okies! enough rambling!**

**So until next time! Ciao! -Taz-**


	2. A phonecall from MrD and a present from ...

**Hey Hey! Im back with more for ya! lol, so did everyone like the 1st chapter?? well, it was fun to write. I've been writing alot more quickly than usual, I suppose that's because of the 6 weeks holidays we've all been having. Teehee.**

**Okay, I really don't know what's going to happen to this chapter because like I said, this fic was just a little thought I thunk of (lol) So, really this is all Spontaneous writing. Okays here we go (best think of a chapter title now).**

**Chapter Two; A phone call from Mr. Dickenson and a present from Ty. **

* * *

Rei woke up by a thin beam of light which crept through the curtains of the window. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around.

'Meh, I feel like I haven't had any sleep, I bet I look like a friggin' raccoon with these rings under my eyes.' He prodded at his eyes a bit more until he looked over at Kai. Kai and his whole bed were flooded by sunlight, Him being so close to the window and all, 'How the hell can he sleep like that? It woke me up with just a beam, wow he must be able to sleep through anythin-' He didn't finish his sentence as an idea came crawling into his head.

'Sleep through anything Aye?' Rei's smirk was evil, but his eyes were filled with lust.

Slowly pulling back his quilt, Rei crawled to the end of the bed and tredded onto the padded red carpet.

'Oh my god, what am I doing--.... I'll think about that later.'

With an opportunity to watch the angel sleeping, a time to stare at him for as long as he wants without getting caught- was too good to pass up. Reaching Kai's bed, Rei leaned over to look at him in the face. Crawling onto the bed and sitting at the end of it, Rei crossed his legs and sat there for a while. His eyes fixed on Kai's face, which was softly lying on the pillow, propped up by Kai's arm. His other arm was out of the quilt, and was grabbing the quilt closer to him, hand tucked under his chin, Kai breathed at a steady pace.

Rei was in awe. He looked down at him with eyes of desire. 'EEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Look at him, he's.So.Sexy!......shut up Rei, your beginning to sound like a fan girl.'

'But I am'

He carried on watching Kai sleep for what seemed like hours. He was suddenly startled however when Kai moved, Kai just turned over and faced the ceiling, never once opening his eyes, he began breathing normally again.

Rei however had held his breath, he was so far back on the edge of the bed that his arse was going to scream outta protest. He felt himself balancing. He looked down and gulped. If he was to fall, then he would wake Kai up, and he couldn't lie to Kai and say he 'accidentally fell outta bed and landed half way cross the room.'

But then if he tried to steady himself, then he would wake him up also, so he was stuck, and his bum wasn't happy about it.

'Oh shit- What to do, What to do, what to d---'

''Rei?....What the fuck are you doing on my--''

''Gah! FUCK IT!!''

'THUMP'

Rei was now sprawled on the floor. Kai had **_scared_** the shit outta him! As he opened his eyes, he saw Kai looking down at him from over the edge of his bed.

''Eh-hee, Hi?'' Was all Rei managed to splurt out, As he weakly waved up to him.

''Rei... Care to share why you were hovering over me while I was trying to sleep?'' He didn't sound angry, he even sounded somewhat amused.

''Oh er, I was..Um, counting your pillows?'' Rei sighed at how lame of an excuse he was making.

''Checking to see if I was awake would have been a better lie, Rei.'' Rei looked dumbfounded for a moment before a hand was thrusted down to him.

''Come on, get up you big Dobe.'' Rei smiled weakly, and grabbed his hand to get up, however, he suddenly found himself being jerked up violently and was in an awkward headlock. Rei started yelling as he found his hair getting the ruffles of a lifetime.

''Gah! Get off me!'' Rei started laughing as he heard Kai chuckling. ''Alright alright! I'm sorry! ...Please.....have _MERCY_!'' Rei squealed.

Kai let go as Max came fleeing through the door. Rei, whose hair was sticking up at wild angles, looked over at Max. Kai booted Rei back off the bed. ''AH!...Ouch''

''Guys! Come quick! Tyson's...He's.....He's DYING!'' Max rushed back out the door as Rei and Kai glanced at each other with a glint of horror, before leaping off the bed (and in Rei's case the floor ) rushing out to follow Max. However they didn't need to travel far as they found Tyson lying on the floor, sprawled everywhere, as a dramatic hand was placed over his face.

''Rei,....Kai... I'm....''

''Tyson?''

''I'm.....So-

''Tyson! What's wrong!'' Rei panicked.

''I'm soo..So...Hungry!!!!!!!! I COULD EAT A HORSE!'' Tyson leapt up, grinning from ear to ear. He and Max High-fived as Kai was caught scowling in the background.

''Ugh...is that all you got us up for--'' Rei was going to finished his sentence, but it was cut off by Tyson's deathening Squeals.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! He's gonna Kill MEEEEEEEEEEE!!'' Tyson ran out the room, eyes wide with horror, as Kai was hot on his heels.

All Rei and Max could hear was Tyson's continuing yelps, as they heard the heavy footsteps of Kai running down the flight of stairs after him.

''C'mere you little brat!''

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!'' Rei and Max looked at each other, puzzled as there followed a long silence. Rei was still continuing rubbing his backside for twice falling off the bed. His cute pout still placed on his face.

''You don't think he's killed him do you?'' Max asked Rei as he gulped.

''I wouldn't put it past him, that's for sure'' They jumped back promptly as they saw Kai enter the room, no hint of any expression on his face, he looked over at Max and Rei, then leant against the wall near the door, he closed his eyes while folding his arms, and it appeared he was waiting. That was another thing Rei had come to admire about Kai, his act of knowing he had just done something great, or in this case entertaining, yet still managed to keep it up is suspense, not muttering a single word of his accomplishments.

Rei found himself smirking to himself as his mind wondered. Good ol' Kai.

''Well, there's no blood, that's gotta be a good sign.''

''Er, Kai, what did you do to Tyso--'' He stopped as he could hear Tyson whining down the hall.

At this, Kai opened one eye, as if expecting this. This time however, he couldn't refrain the smallest of smirks creeping up.

As Tyson entered the room, he looked over at Kai with the most _loathing_ look he could muster, then started walking strangely to the bathroom, he looked like he was acting like a penguin. Not daring to look at his fellow teammates, he continued to 'limp' towards the bathroom. His eyes fixed on the floor, as he pulled disgruntled faces.

Rei and Max just continued to stare, puzzled as to why Tyson was walking like that. It wasn't until he slowly had passed them, did they see his boxers pulled _alot_ higher over his trousers than they should be. He closed the bathroom door with an asserted 'bang'.

And then as if realization had hit Rei and Max, they doubled up as the speed of light and burst out laughing.

''KAI!!! Did you give Tyson a ...**WEDGIE**!?!?!?''

Kai just smirked and picked up a newspaper.

As if that confirmed it, Rei and Max fell on the floor, bent in double laughing.

''Awww guys! it's not funny!'' Tyson came out of the bathroom, pouting at them.

* * *

The rain poured down against the Earth, each tiny splatter could be heard as they dropped down onto the ground. It was peaceful in its own way. Many people could admire the rain; or write endless poems on it. Write stories involving it or paint it. Watch it, or...Despise it.

Rei Kon, was one of those people. He glanced out the plush hotel room's window, glancing at the gentle rain shower from outside. Scowling at it, he pulled his blanket tighter around him, while carefully trying not to spill a drop if his steaming hot chocolate.

He hated rain. The thought of getting his hair wet after spending _tedious_ hours in the bathroom washing it, drying it, brushing it and then wrapping, just so it needed to be washed again to rid the rainwater, was just pure pointless.

Some would say this was very 'womanly' of Rei, but to him? Well...

..It was just one less pain in the ass to worry about.

So he stayed away from rain as much as possible. Instead here he was, curled up in thick layers of blankets, snuggling against the warmth given, and peeking over the rim of the blankets to stare out at the room before him. Innocent stares? ...Staring at _nothing _in particular?

_Pffft._Yeah right!

Kai was sitting at the table, he too, had a mug of hot chocolate in the palm of his hand, while in the other, and he held a book. He looked somewhat relaxed for someone who had a team which held boys like Tyson and Max. He must have been reading a reeeeally good part, because he had his 'mask' off, and he generally was into the book, his soft crimson eyes reading side to side. He was like a statue. A beautiful statue.

Rei sighed with contentment. He loved these moments. Free to stare at the angel of his desires, as said boy passed life none the wiser.

He watched Kai bring his steaming mug to his lips, gently blowing at the steam before taking a mouthful. Kai mustn't have realised he had been doing this, or else clearly he would have just drank it. Rei giggled inside his head at the cute characteristic Kai had made. Never taking his eyes from his book, he ran his finger over the rim of the cup and then licked his finger.

Rei sat there, stunned at the action. He could feel himself trying to steady his certain 'area'. Had Kai realised he just did that? 'How can someone like him be so _goddamned_ sexily seductive, and doesn't have a clue he's doing it!?!?!'

Rei looked away, trying to get his mind of the seductive bugger sitting in the corner of the room. 'Don't think, don't think, don't think'. It was no good however. Rei's eyes sneakily took a peek at the Captain once again. 'Gah!...Bad Rei!'

Kai was swirling his finger around the chocolate, stirring it around. 'This isn't like Kai, I don't think he realises that anyone is watching, but then again...normal people **_don't_** go staring at one's every movement, Damn Rei...I think this tells you your slightly deranged' Rei quietly hissed at his own thoughts. He knew he was right, but staring he stayed. Kai was now taking another gulp of his drink, this time leaving a chocolate moustache. He trailed his tongue over his top lip slowly,_ Painfully_ slowly for Rei's liking.

'Holy Fuck!' Rei whimpered. Looking down, he could feel heat rising. 'Down Boy..._Please!'_ Trying not to faint, Rei was suffering. Kai was a Goddamn tease! And he didn't even know it! Rei wanted to shout out, but instead sat there, slightly bent double, refraining .....Something.

If he looked at Kai once more, he swears he'd pounce him. He didn't know where all this will power had come from, he was sure he would of have Kai flat on his back by now. He was glad he hadn't though. So now Rei was refusing to look at Kai, who was blissfully unaware, and enjoying his book.

'calm down, don't look, calm down, don't look'. A page being turned caught Rei's attention. Stupidly, he turned his head slightly and looked at Kai once more. With a jolt of electric running through his veins, Rei gawped as he saw Kai slowly tracing imaginary circles around on the table with the tip of his finger. His mind racing to think of how those fingers would trace circles around Rei's stomach, was enough for Rei to loose all self-control.

He jumped up, his eyes full of lust as he took a fastened step towards the kitchen table. Having not realised that he had even stood, he was quickening his footsteps towards the Husky Russian. Kai was just too much! He looked up with those big dreamy crimson orbs, just as lil' old desperate Rei went to grab him...

**_Ring Ring _**

_**Ring Ring **_

'Wtf?' Rei snapped his attention to the phone sitting on the counter just behind Kai with a raging temper. He was **_Not_** in the mood to have a casual conversation with some moron who decided that NOW was the right time to call.

He had sexual needs Damn it!! He was aroused as fuck. He needed to content his little ..er.. problem.

_**Ring Ring**_

_**Ring Ring**_

Moaning loudly, he turned his glare towards the phone. Praying that it would melt by his gaze. Ofcorse, knowing it wouldn't, Rei turned towards Kai, and realising of what he might have just done to the poor soul, slammed his outstretched hands (which was just from grabbing Kai and snogging the face off him) on the table. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the phone.

''What!?!?'' He snapped.

''Oh my, Rei! now is that anyway to greet the owner of the BBA?'' Mr Dickenson chuckled down the phone. Rei could almost see his crooked over-used smile now. Rolling his eyes, he placed a hand to his forehead, massaging it. ''Sorry Mr. D, bad moment to catch me.'' He wasn't lying either, he had to press his front to the kitchen counter, to stop a certain set of crimson eyes from noticing any 'bumps' which still hadn't calmed themselves.

''Well, I won't keep you then, Rei. It's just a quick notice for you and the team.'' He chuckled again. Rei just furrowed his eyebrows together. ''Go on then''

''Well, after an over-whelming amount of fan letters, it appears that the team has the highest stats for popularity, to put it blunt Rei, Your very famous, and the fans love you. The BladeBreakers are now the most famous team in the world, and as accorded, will be throughout the entire Beyblade history'' Rei gulped. Had they really become that famous? it was a little to take in after all.

''So I have just agreed to a special dedicated day to the BladeBreakers. This is on tomorrow afternoon at 3 O'clock. You and the team, Including Hilary and Kenny, are to come down here to have a special fan-hour, which requires photographs, autographs, handshakes, --The works!''

''What!? That's a little hectic! if what you said is true, then we would be swarmed! one of us could get hurt, Mr. D'' Rei's glance flickered on Kai for a moment, who wasn't looking at Rei, but had turned in his seat, and was clearly listening.

''I know Rei, that's why we will provide the HIGHEST standard of security for you, after all, I don't want my boys to be dealing with broken limbs for the up coming tournaments do I?'' Rei sighed, the word security always makes him feel so....well....secure.

''Alright, I'll tell the others Mr. D''

''Thanks Rei, oh by any chance, is Kai there with you?'' Rei's heart skipped a beat at his name. ''Ugh yeh, he's sitting right here'' Kai glanced up at Rei, who figured out they must be talking about him, arranging his eyebrows into a line, Kai sat and waited patiently to where this would lead.

''Um well, could you pass me over to him, I would like to have a quick word'' Rei nodded, and passed it over.

''Mr D wants a word Kai''

Rei held out the handle for Kai, who took it, with a brush of the fingertips on Rei's. Rei quickly turned away to face anywhere but Kai. He waited until the blush died down. 'You're hopeless Kon.'

''Yes Sir?'' Kai said respectfully. ''Hello Kai, I just wanted to tell you, that I have paid for all this, so I'm afraid you'll have to attend. I mean it Kai, I'm sorry for being nuisance but the fans need a chance to see you too, I know you despise the fandom, but it has to be done I'm afraid.''

''Hn'' Kai inwardly frowned, he had heard the whole conversation with Rei and Mr. D and Mr. D knew it, he knew that Kai knew exactly what they all had to attend.

''Fine, if it's a must.'' Kai adjusted his scarf. He didn't look all too pleased.

''Very good Kai, Chin up hm?''

'Bite me' Kai thought. ''See you tomorrow at 3 then, Sir''

Mr Dickenson chuckled. ''I see your hearing is as sharp as ever Kai, as well as your attitude'' He chuckled again. ''Goodbye Kai''

''Hn'' With the click of the phone being placed down, that ended the conversation with the BBA owner.

Rei had calmed himself enough to not pounce Kai for now. Praying he could hold onto his regained strength, he turned round to face Kai now. ''What did he want?'' Kai was now leaning casually on the kitchen side. His soft grey locks gently fell over his face as his eyes looked towards the ground. He really was a work of art. Crafted by the Gods to reflect true beauty. Anything he done, made him perfection. Any movement he made, was sexy. Rei was sure if he looked hard enough, he would find the label saying 'home-made by the Gods, Looky, no touchy!'

...And by God, He was untouchable. Reflecting back on it, Rei had never seen Kai date anyone, so naturally, his sexuality remained unknown, but really....If Kai wanted someone, he would get them at the drop of a pin.

''He was making sure I would attend, babysitting to put it bluntly.''

Rei snapped out of it. ''Wah--?''

Kai moved away from the table and stood in the doorway. ''It was the answer to your question Rei, and you might want to get a bucket, you're drooling'' Kai smirked and left the room. Leaving Rei to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, he had been right. There WAS a trace of drool.

Rei nearly died of embarrassment on the spot. 'Shit! I'm getting to damn obvious! I really don't have no self control'

* * *

Tyson bounded into the room, and puffed his chest out proudly. His smug grin planted cheerily on his face. He hopped over to Rei, who had retreated to his spot on the couch, and jumped on him, no mercy given to poor Rei.

''TySon!!'' Rei moaned. He wasn't in the mood right now. He had thought about the events which happened earlier. He had nearly pounced Kai, POUNCED him!! He couldn't believe he let that happen. The look of Kai's face just before the phone rang, just before Rei had nearly grabbed Kai by the shoulders. He couldn't be more worried that he'd loose control like that again. He had been so Horny! That was no excuse. Seductive sexy God or not, Kai was Kai, and Kai wasn't his. He wasn't allowed to do that.

He frowned. This didn't go unnoticed by Tyson. ''What's up bud?''

''Problems.''

''No shittin' me! who woulda thought?'' Tyson sarcastically pointed.

''Leave it Tyson, your empty air-head wouldn't understand''

''I'm insulted.'' Tyson smirked as he playfully shoved Rei's head. Rei smiled slightly. Despite being an annoying twerp of a teamate, Rei actually liked Tyson. He had a way of cheering the most depressed people. ''Wanna talk?''

Rei found himself agreeing before he had time to think about it. ''So what's up''

Rei considered not telling him for a moment. He hadn't tested out Tyson's trusting skills. To let him test it on something this big was dangerous, but he found slight hope that Tyson would come through. ''Tyson....''

''I know Rei, you can trust me.''

''I'm not sure that I--''

''Rei, what if I told you that I had a ....thing for Max?'' Tyson looked dead serious. It creeped Rei out a little. He had never seen such honesty in Tyson's face before. The kid seemed so determined in this, that Rei felt the back of his neck prickle. ''Ty- I had no idea''

''I know, I have for ages, But you know what Rei? I delt with it. I learnt how to control my feelings. After all, what's love if one doesn't know how to respond? I love Max, yet I don't know if he likes me back...Am I terrified?......Yes. I'm petrified. Rejection is one of the hearts most powerful weaknesses. To think of living without Max is one of the most terrifying things my mind could think, and if he rejects me and turns away our friendship I would never forgive myself. Yet Rei, to live and never know if he doesn't return my feelings, is another thing I'm scared of at doing. It's a hard choice Rei.''

''Woah, Ty I've never know you to be this serious. You must really like Max huh?'' Rei looked down at him with his deep golden eyes. A new found respect was found for Tyson that day by Rei. He now knew that deep down inside. Tyson was just another aching soul, watching the one he desires carrying on life without the thought of the other. It was upsetting to know Tyson was in the same position as Rei himself. At least Tyson was slightly less obvious.

Tyson chose that moment to come up close next to Rei's ear. Rei was startled, pulled out of his thoughts, he didn't pull away though. ''As much as you 'like' Kai, Rei, as much as that.'' Tyson pulled away with a smirked pulling at his lips. He eyes were all-knowing, as he looked at Rei.

''How did you know Ty?'' Rei was astounded. He thought no-one knew. ''I see the look in your eyes Rei, it's not unfamiliar to me, as I catch myself doing the same to Blondie.'' Rei chuckled and ruffled Tyson's hair. ''Don't say anything, Kay?'' Rei asked, a slight note of hesitation in his voice.

''Not a word'' Tyson got up and smiled at Rei. ''Hey Rei. I've got something that might just interest you.'' Tyson ran out the room.

''Ugh?'' Rei had hardly anytime to contemplate on this as Tyson was back again, with something wrapped in a white cloth. ''Um...er.... how to put this. I used to have a small crush on Kai myself, when we first joined the team, so I took action back then. Being the rebel that I am, I got these.'' He said, blushing slightly as he passed the cloth into Rei's arms.

Rei looked shocked. Tyson had fancied Kai? Woooah! He knew it was totally understandable, but... Tyson!? He looked down and unravelled the cloth. Out fell some black material. Rei unfolded the material, to find himself holding a pair of boxers.-Kai's boxers.

A wave of heat fell over Rei's cheeks. Blushing furiously, Rei looked up to see Tyson laughing. The boxers had two thin red vertical lines going down each leg, and on the right leg the word 'Hiwatari' gleamed back in small silver writing. ''Just never tell Kai please! It took me a whole week to wait until Kai had gone out, to go into his room and pinch a pair. I was....a little obsessive back then.'' Tyson admitted, him too being one to blush.

''Didn't he notice?'' Rei pondered out loud. ''I never dared to think.'' Tyson chuckled.

''Thanks Tyson, ya little weirdo'' Rei smiled. He hands he found were clutched somewhat possessively around the material.

''It's okay, I won't be needing them, and besides, at least you can say you got to get inside Kai's pants, If you try them on that is--''

Tyson was smacked in the face by a flying pillow. He could hear Rei chuckling. ''Ty! ssssh!''

''You got it buddy'' Tyson's chuckle followed.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 2 finished! **

**Um, this one was a bit short, so I just spontaneously shoved that last scene in. It was ament to end after the phone call, but I found that just wasn't enough to please. So .....was there enough admiration moments for Kai in there!?... **

**Poor poor Rei. Though I can't blame him for nearly pouncing Kai. Kai has been known to do that to many! lol Okies, well, chapter 3 shall be out soon, to anyone who cares. -Taz-**


	3. Down boy!

**_Hey brand spanking new chapter for ya!....._it's been a while i know. butttttt, here it is, not as good as the other 2, i dunno, pressure of damned school and what not. but I got a holiday now. So I shall prevail! **

**Well have a read, reviews appreciated, and LOVE TO YA GUYS who have already reviewed!**

**_Under Estimating the Fangirls - Down boy!_**

Flick.

-Ping!-

'Meeeeeh' ...

"Hey Rei, Buddy, anyone in there?"

'Snicker, Snicker.'

Flick.

-Ping!-

"Just five more minutes Mum, Pleeease."

"Mum?...Ah! Rei, It's Tyson, you numbnuts, wouldya get up now? ..Or shall I leave you to dwell in an embarrassing situation any longer? Choice is yours Rei, Oh holy one." Tyson jabbed Rei in the arm, as he had ran out of bread crusts from his sandwich to flick at Rei.

Rei groggily attempted to boot Tyson off his 'bed' and flailed an arm around as if this would make Tyson dissapear."Tyson, get out of my bed and get some rest, it's the middle of the goddamned night!" Rei hissed at some strange light coming in from the window.

"Middle of the night? Rei! Its 10:15 in the _friggin _morning, and your on the shitty couch! Now stop being a drama queen and get your arse up before Kai comes in here, unless you want him to find you with his boxers plastered to your fucking left cheek!" Tyson half snarled and half laughed.

Tyson thought for a second that Rei really **DIDN'T** care if Kai found him in such a state, As Rei continued to lay there as still as before, but his theories were quickly cut short as he was flung backwards over the couch by a now overly flushed Rei. "Oh fuck, what if he had come in here, what if he had seen me, I owe my life of dignity to Tyson, Oh dear lord..." Rei stopped in his tracks, and looked dumbstruck.

He was looking out into space as his stumbling hand came up and gently grabbed the plastered boxers off his face. "...I owe my life of _DIGNITY_.....To _TYSON???".._ He whined and fell to his knees.

"My life is pathetic." Rei concluded. His hair was all over the place, sticking out in the wildest angles.

Tyson pouted and looked over to Rei. "That hurt. Could have at least waited until I wasn't in the _ROOM_."

Rei, who had now at least gathered the rest of his remaining dignity, got up and silently made his way over to Tyson, who was still pouting as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"Sorry Bud, I owe yo-" Rei stopped in mid sentence as the door of his bedroom opened. Tyson looked over at Rei to see why he stopped, and just saw Rei with this glaze over his eyes. Tyson looked over to where Rei was staring from.

Seeing who it was but not registering, Tyson looked back at Rei just to see his jaw practically sweeping the floor until he realized what he just saw, and snapped his head back at the door.

_HO_shit.... Now **THAT** was why Tyson had fancied Kai. Now Tyson and Rei were gaping to the world as Kai walked out of the bedroom and into the plush living room.

Blissfully unaware at the pair of goldfish gaping at him, Kai was sorting out the sleeves of his crimson dress shirt so that they ran perfectly smooth down his arm. His black leather trousers clung in everyway perfect to him. His hair looking ruffled yet damned seductive, flowed around his crimson eyes, gently playing with his eyelashes.

He blinked and looked up to see Tyson on the floor and Rei clenching his fists very tightly.

'He has **GOT** to be a morning person' Rei thought dreamily as he watched Kai look at him funny.

"Not dressed yet Rei? I thought that you would have started a long time ago, seeming as you have a lot of hair to tame." Kai walked past Rei with a smirk.

Rei was having a hard time thinking, as he was very much aware to the fact that he had just _FULLY_ woken up in the past 5 seconds, including his other 'areas' standing 'alert' too. Rei groaned, not this again, not **NOW**.

"Ye-yeah, good idea Kai.. Go and get ready, yeah, Shower, need shower.'' Rei gulped. _COLD_ shower more like. He turned and walked into their bedroom, leaving Kai to continuously nudge Tyson for small amusement with his foot.

* * *

By the time Rei had stepped out of the shower and was now drying his yard-long hair, the rest of the BladeBreakers were lounging around waiting for their fellow teammate to hurry his ass out. 

Kai was sitting with a steaming cup of coffee, obviously there for early morning energy, enough to cope with Tyson to say the least. His legs were slung over one of the arms of the armchair, his black socked feet hanging suspended in mid air. He was resting against the other arm of the one-seater, with the newspaper perched in his lap and cup in the other hand.

Tyson had recovered and gained control. He had gotten dressed in his usual yellow t-shirt and red jacket. Kai sighed as Tyson totally didn't get the point of 'Dressing Respectfully'. Though, Tyson never could really look respectful after any meal he consumed, so Kai went along with it.

So now Tyson was sitting slurping a cola drink while watching Loony Tunes. Every now and then he would howl at the TV with laughter, or give the characters ideas of how to escape or what to do.

'Really, you'd think he would have learned that they can't _ACTUALLY _hear him, what a dumbass' Kai shook his head and carried on reading.

Max, Kenny and Hilary were just casually dressed and talking about today's events which will happen.

"Nah, I heard they were going to split the crowd's up into sections, into 4 groups actually." Kenny said, pushing his glasses up over his head like usual.

Max seemed confused. "Oh. Are they going to be in categories or something?"

"Apparently so. It's weird, their holding a contest on it too, you see, they're gonna split the fans into who they like most, so the four sections will be Max fans. Tyson fans. Rei fans. And Kai fans."

Tyson turned around from his programme and piped up. "Not gonna be many people in Kai's section then" Tyson snickered.

A cushion flew at his face and hit him squarely in the forehead. "Hn" was all Kai answered.

"Well **ACTUALLY **Tyson, believe it or not, but apparently according to the official newsletter polls, Kai has definately most votes so far, Rei follows after Kai"

Tyson choked. He looked over at Kai who just sat there still reading his newspaper, although he had a small smirk. " _HIM!?!_ Ice queen? I doubt that! Not possible!....I'm the star! I'm the famous one!! **ME!"**

Kai just rolled his eyes and folded his newspaper up. "You're a bloody pig with an Ego bigger than your gut, and that's saying something Tyson"

Tyson was just about to tackling Kai, when Rei came out of their bedroom. He was dressed in a pure white long-sleeved dress shirt and black leather pants, very similar to the way Kai was dressed, accept the colours.

Rei had re-wrapped his hair in the normal wrap, but replaced his red bandana with a white one. Overall, he looked very fresh. Alot better than the Rei this morning, who had (the now hidden) boxers plastered to his face.

"OOh, Rei, you look very nice, at least you and Kai know how to dress" She glared at Tyson, who had found the biscuits.

"Wah?" He looked confused when he heard his name.

"Well, ya know I dress to impress." Rei's eyes widened for a split second as he realized he said that out loud. His eyes flickered to Kai for a second.

"_OOOOOOOooooo_, and who are you trying to impress Mr. Kon?" She almost looked like she had thought it was her that Rei was trying to impress. Rei once again flickered his eyes to Kai, and blushed, somehow emphasized against all the white he was wearing.

'How about that sexy boy right there, I wouldn't mind pouncing him right now and screw-' Rei's mind commented

"Well Rei? Who's the lucky girl?" She battered her eyelashes. Rei blinked, he had gone off on another one of his wild fantasies of pinning Kai to the ground and bumping him senseless to put it lightly.

He looked around at them all, Hilary had said girl, so how was he gonna tell her that unless Kai grew some 'coconuts' then he wouldn't touch a girl with a barge pole. He was quickly trying to think of an answer but was cut short when Tyson answered for him.

"Maybe he doesn't_ LIKE_ girls, Hilary. Ever thought he may bat for the other team? Maybe he likes _**GUYS **_Hilary." Rei nearly died on the spot, he looked desperately at Tyson to keep his mouth shut, remembering that Tyson actually _KNEW _that what he was saying was purely the truth.

Hilary rooted to the spot, mouth agape looked at Rei to see any signs of the truth. "Is it true Rei? Do you like guys?"

Everyone waited for an answer. Tyson just giggled.

"I Uh-I" Rei was sweating now, as though all of a sudden a thousand spotlights were cramming up in his face. 'Tyson is going to _DIE_, slowly.

I swear I'm going to flush his head down the toilet so many times he's going to know the direction of the current' Rei thought, seemingly uncomfortable about all of this sudden unwanted attention.

"Uhh...Well-" There was nothing else he could do, he couldn't lie to them like that, Tyson had played his game, and seemingly won it. "..."

"We're going to be late, and it's disrespectful to pry, now hurry up, I'm sure Mr. Dickenson will be pissed if we're late to this stupid fan hour." Kai said, saving Rei's butt.

'Fuck, He's hot AND a life saver, Is there anything that angel can't do?' Rei wondered as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Tyson and Hilary both started shouting at Kai for the interruption and started wailing their hands out everywhere. About a thousand complaints came spilling out of their mouths towards Kai, but he was having none of it.

"Kai! You knob! He was just about to tell us!!"

"Yeah! We had him cornered!"

Kai just rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Let's get this thing over and done with" and with that he walked out the door.

Hilary gave one last pleading look at Rei, hoping Rei would spill, But Rei just put a wide smile on his face baring his fangs and said more than too happily. "You heard the Captain, Let's depart!"

* * *

"..And be sure to buckle up safely until the safety belt sign has been put out, Thank you and have a pleasant flight." 

'I can do this...this is fine. Yup. Nothing to worry abo--'

"Rei?"

"GAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Mumble, whimper.

"Rei its okay, just relax will you"

'...This is not happening, why do I have to sit next to Kai... we haven't even taken off on this dumb aero plane and I'm whimpering pathetically. I'm doing it in front of HIM of all people!'

The team were now traveling to the spot where the fan-hour would take place. Max and Tyson were just across from them, both colouring pictures of odd ... things. Max was drawing a puppy in basket with a big orange ball in his mouth.

Tyson on the other hand, was drawing two people snogging, one of them oddly looked like himself, the other coincidently looked a lot like Max.

"Hey Rei! Look at my pictur--" Maxes eyes wet large as he glanced over at Rei. He quickly unbuckled himself and ran to the toilet, after a couple of seconds and loud complaints, he came back quickly and shoved some tissue in Rei's face.

"Rei! Bud, you got a nosebleed!!!"

Kai glanced over at Rei, who now was hyperventilating while trying to get away from Max, who was trying to shove tissue up his nose.

"Hold STILL Rei! We gotta stop the bleeding" Shouted Max, who was now gathering attention from the nearby passengers.

"Noooooooooooooo! Don't _TOUCH_ me!" Rei squirmed until he ended up on the floor next to Kai's feet.

He sat there mumbling to himself in a panicked state. "If they don't touch me, I'll be fine, I'll be fine... I'll be fi-Neeeee MAx!! Get the Fuc--"

"Rei calm down, and sit back up in your seat, you'll be fine" Kai said whilst grabbing hold of Rei around the waist and gentling hoisting him back up into his chair.

Rei, startled by this, glanced over at Max with an evil glare. His nose was getting worse maybe that was because Kai still had his hand gracefully wrapped around Rei's waist, fingertips brushing over his abdomen ever so slightly. Rei unconsciously shivered as it felt like a thousand birds fluttering inside of his stomach, straight from Kai's fingertips.

"Rei! Are you okay? Bud? Why are you zoning out like that hm hm _HMMM_?" Max bounced around Rei.

"Max, go back to your seat, now" Kai stated simply.

"Nut ah Kai, Rei is acting weird--"

"--I won't tell you again Max, now if you don't mind, return to your seat." Kai glanced over to Max, and max turned on his heel and went without further questions. Kai was just too intimidating for his own good.

"Ugggghhhh, Unnnn" Kai glanced over at Rei who had now shoved his head inbetween his knees and groaning.

"Rei, sit up, that's not a good position when you have a nosebleed." Kai said while placing his hand on Rei's shoulder.

"No, it's fucking comfortable like this. Ugghhhhh" Kai heard Rei mumble from somewhere under his knees.

"Whatever, so hows the view down there?" Kai smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"...Wonderful" Kai smirked again and then pulled Rei back up by his shoulder.

* * *

Rei was now sitting looking at his hands. He had gotten over his embarrassing situation over the nosebleed. They had been sitting in the plane for 2 and a half hours now. 

Tyson was snoring so loudly the assistant had to come over at least 3 times with a stick to prod him awake. He would grunt loudly and whine, then grab Max's arm that was also asleep, and cling to it to dear life. Max then would sigh a little and snuggle his nose into Tyson's midnight blue locks.

Kenny had at one point taken a picture of the pair for future blackmail material.

Rei smiled as he thought of the conversation that he and Tyson had had earlier. He saw the smile on Tyson's face as his cheek was pressed up against Max's shoulder.

Blushing slightly Rei thought of what it would be like to be snuggling next to Kai right now. He glanced over at Kai's empty seat. Kai had gone to get a drink 5 minutes ago. Rei wondered if he could accidentally pretend to fall asleep and crawl a hand around Kai's arm too, aaaah it would be bliss.

To _smell_ Kai's natural scent, to _share_ Kai's warmth, to _feel _Kai's rippling muscles under his fingertips.

Rei shuddered. Not _now_..., he couldn't think of those things now. He jerked a little when he felt the blush return at full pelt.

'Deep breaths deep breaths, don't think.' Rei started to hum a tuneless tune to occupy his busy mind.

It was working well until his arm was grabbed and he was pulled around to face a guy who was about 29. The guy's green eyes stared straight into his. The guy smirked a really pervy smirk and whispered to teasingly into Rei's ear.

"Hey hot stuff, I was on my way to the bathroom, and was wondering if you would like to....accompany me?" He put on his best sexy look he could muster and licked his lips teasingly.

Rei froze in horror, was this dude hitting on him!?! He was gonna be sick, he could feel it.

Before he could refuse, the man lifted his hand and teasingly played with a lock of his raven hair, he slowly twiddled it inbetween his fingers.

Rei jumped back into Kai's seat and involuntarily gasped.

"No thanks, I don't do that sort of thing! You perv!" The man just smiled and sat down in Rei's seat. He put his hand on Rei's shaking leg and ran it up and down, dangerously close to his inner thigh.

Leaning right over Rei he breathed seductively into his ear "_Awww_, come _ON,_ come join the 'mile high' club with me, if you know what I mean" Rei could feel the hair behind his ear stir with the man's breath and was ever so aware of the man's sly hand sliding further up, those lips brushing his ear.

Rei's breath hitched, as his heart pummeled in his chest.

"I-I..er..._EEEE_, I don't really feel comfortable, so could you erm...KINDA GET OFF ME!" Rei said in a loud whisper. Only the man and him could hear though. He was shaking.

"You sure? that's not what your little friend tells me....heh." He cocked his head in the direction of Rei's pants. Rei looked down in horror to indeed see a bulge was there.

'O...M...G... Damn Kai! If he wasn't so sexy, then I wouldn't be forced to have such dirty thoughts about him!' Rei whined. He hadn't noticed that earlier when he was thinking of him.

Rei ended up pressed against the window, so nervous that he was squirming like mad.

The guy took this as an invite and his hand finally reached the bulge of Poor Rei's pants, when a sharp voice sliced the air.

"You better remove that hand before I chop it off and feed it to my dear friend Tyson." It was Kai! Rei could have kissed him! Really, he could have.

Rei let out a huge audible sigh of relief, as he glanced at Kai. Kai had his arms crossed, and his normally soft dreamy crimson orbs had vanished. Instead they were a deathly red, his glare could have cut through the man in half. He looked scary.

Well, Rei thought he looked downright sexy, but then again, that's Rei.

The man gave Kai a scowl and sniffed loudly. "I don't see your name on him, Slut." Rei looked at the man's eyes. They were filled with lust again, but even more so. The guy liked what he saw, and he saw Kai.

"No, your right, you don't, but if you don't bugger off then you'll see my foot on your face." Kai said it so calmly. He was fearless.

Rei saw the man lick his lips at Kai. Rei was furious, no one looks at Kai pervily! ....Accept for him, that is.

"Y-Yeah! And my foot connected to your butt...so ---soo.... PISS OFF!"

Kai had had enough now, he picked the man up effortlessly and took him to the toilets. Rei sat there calming his breath and waited. He thought he had heard the toilet flush a couple of times. He sat twiddling his thumbs until he saw Kai come back.

Kai sat down and pulled out two bottles of lemonade, he handed one over to Rei. Rei took it shyly and watched as Kai took a sip.

"Sooo, what did you do to him?" he hoped Kai had got him good!

"I heard one of the toilets weren't flushing properly, and they had no plunger, so ....let's just say I found one." Kai let a small smirk slip.

Rei cringed as he imagined the pervy-guy's head being flushed down the toilet lots. Kai really had no mercy. He was glad though. It made him blush at the thought of sexy Kai defending him like that.

"So, I guess this means that you don't like plane rides much huh?" Kai asked casually, although Rei could sense that smirk from miles off.

'You can bet your sexy ass I don't!' Rei shouted in his head.

"No way!" Rei replied

Kai just smirked widely. 'I happen to like my ass thanks' Kai thought. Rei should really learn to make sure his thoughts are thought, not said quietly to himself.

Feeling that he should save the rest of Rei's dignity, Kai took another sip of his lemonade and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

_**Ooom, Rei! You numbnuts! Learn to keep the thoughts INSIDE of your head!**_

_**Hehe, Hodear! Poor Rei, getting hit on like that! He shaaaame. Nerg, Kai is too sexy for his own good, Ne?**_

_**Oh well, next chapter is when they arrive at the fan hour!!! Or maybe I'll tease, and let the team rest up. It WAS a long flight. Action soooon! Evil snidey fangirl is approaching!! Poor Kai!...poor Rei! What will they do?....really, what?**_

_**Okay, Like I said before, Reviews make the Sun shine, the earth go round, and me inspired to write more!**_


	4. And so the Target is Revealed

**Author's Notes: **Hey! Guess who's back! I know I know, I'm a bitch when it comes to updates huh? Lol. Sorry I really can't help it, the GCSE's are drawing near! BUT! I put a lot of effort and time in for this chapter so I hope you enjoy! XD.

I'll try to update faster!

**A Thank you to: **All my reviewers and readers! I don't say it enough, but I **_really _**appreciate all your feedback! It's such a lovely bunch of comments! And I'm glad you like my story so far! I won't name and individually thank everyone, as I know it tends to annoy people who just want to get on and read the story. But to everyone in general! Thanks! XD XD XD.

**

* * *

Under Estimating the Fangirls.

* * *

**

**And So the Target is revealed.

* * *

**

"..Did you get the information required?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Brilliant… that is all, Dismissed."

"…Yes, Sir." The man bowed slightly and left the neatly organised documents on the polished table. Turning on his heal he left in silence, leaving the man standing by the fire in thought.

A sigh was heard through the chamber as the man turned to the documents, throwing them a thoughtful glance. Letting his finger grace over the wallet the documents were held in, he let a small smirk grace his lips.

Picking them up gracefully, he studied the text written and the flame from the fire swirled around, giving an eerie glow only to emphasise his growing smirk.

Through the silence of the chamber, a strained effort could pick up the lingering words left behind…

"…The fan hour, hmm? … How very appropriate. Ku ku kuuu"

* * *

"So, Kai… Looking forward to this?" 

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"KAI! Will you just _answer_ me!" Hilary tapped his shoulder repeatedly.

"Hn, not particularly." He blew at a bang that was in his face, effectively making it settle back into its rightful place.

"Jeez, you hopeless." Hilary muttered while making her way back to more enjoyable company. She glanced at Max who was baffling away about nothing to a very bored looking Rei. Rei stifled a yawn as he lazily nodded his head every now and then to convince a happily oblivious Max that he was still paying attention.

Hilary giggled quietly to herself as she made her way over to the pair.

"So then – Heh heh, get this, get this – He told _me_ that if I had no proof that I was Maxie from the famous Beyblade team, then he wouldn't give me any free candy! So then I _whipped_ out my Beyblade an-."

"Ahem"

Both Rei and Max looked up at Hilary in faint surprise to see her smiling innocently at them.

Rei looked at her with silent plea to save him from Max, who complied. Rei gave a thankful sigh and got up and stretched in an almost cat-like manner.

"Sorry, Max bud, But I gotta go stretch my legs. Hils will listen to your story" Rei grinned and patted Max on the top of the head who just blinked and grinned.

"Oh, okay Rei. You don't know what you're missing though!" Max giggled and waved Rei off.

"…Yeah. My loss, my loss." Rei grinned and scanned the room. He saw Kai buried in a different book this time. It had a fabricated emerald green cover, which his slender fingers held gently. Elbows resting on the table and hunched up shoulders, Kai looked perfect as usual with the flow of his silk scarf pooling around the bottom of his chair.

Rei sighed contently.

'…well, maybe not a _complete_ loss' Rei grinned.

Stumbling over quite dopily, Rei ended up at the side of the table where Kai was reading. He placed either hand, palms down on the table as he crouched to a kneeling position, making sure to be as quiet as possible, as to not aggravate Kai.

Rei looked up slightly to look at Kai's face, and then poked Kai above the elbow gently to get the enigma's attention.

Kai blinked then cocked his head to the side slightly, studying Rei's face. He sighed slightly and gave a patient 'Hmmm?'

Rei smiled gently at that, Kai could have such patients when dealing with his team.

"I was about to make some coffee, do you want some?" Kai glanced at his book for a second, finishing off his sentence. He bent the top corner of his place so he could remember his page and set the book down on the table.

"Hmm, coffee sounds good." Kai smiled faintly and then stretched upwards.

Rei glazed over when he realised how close he was to Kai, he was so close he could hear the faint clicking of Kai's back as he stretched his rested muscles. He smiled and got back up, while Kai was tucking his chair in.

They made their way to the kitchen. Rei filled the kettle up and put it on. Grabbing two mugs, he glanced over at Kai who was leaning on the kitchen side; his arms casually lay on the sides.

"Hey… Kai?" Rei plodded over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. He glanced over his shoulder at Kai.

"Hmm?" Kai breathed, as he tapped the side with a finger.

"You sure like to read huh?" Rei mumbled as he closed the fridge door and came to stop infront of Kai, almost thoughtfully.

Kai looked into Rei's eyes and shrugged slightly. "I enjoy it I guess." Rei nodded then looked at the ground biting his lip slightly.

He shuffled a bit, walking over to the mugs and filling them with coffee.

"Kai?"

"Rei."

"Uh… what kind of stuff do you read? You look so interested in it, that's all." Rei asked shyly. He was determined to have a normal conversation with Kai without looking like a prat.

"I don't read porn if that's what you're hinting at." Kai mumbled, looking at Rei with slight amusement in his eyes.

Rei visibly flinched when he heard those words… Kai... Porn? …Kai _reading_ porn?

He made a slurred noise as he stuttered to correct Kai. "N-No! I know you wouldn't read _porn!"_ Rei nearly yelped.

Kai smirked and came to stand about a foot behind Rei. "What makes you so sure?"

Rei turned around to see Kai take a step closer. He swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Err… well, you're a g-good guy, Kai." Rei shuffled. "You're respectable and … and I- I admire you for it…err, yeah."

Kai stopped smirking and looked Rei in the eyes thoughtfully for a moment. Rei watched him intently as he saw Kai furrow a brow and heard the small 'hmm' from his throat as though just decided upon something.

Rei sucked in a breath when he saw Kai reach his hand out and reach for him. Kai ran his hand through the gap between Rei's arm and waist, almost making it look like he was going to grab Rei around the waist. Although Kai grabbed the mug behind Rei and brought it back to him.

Rei sighed, half disappointedly as he saw what Kai now held.

Kai looked down at it and swirled the contents around in its cup. "How many sugars did you put in this?"

"One, like always." Rei stated in a small shaky voice.

"What abo-."

"I used semi-skinned milk, and it'll be a strong coffee when you let me add water, just the way you like it, Kai."

Kai looked up and nodded. He offered a faint smile as he passed the cup back to Rei.

"If you please, then." Rei nodded and filled the cup up with steamy water. He stirred it and let the smell drift up his nose. He turned around and passed the cup back to Kai, smiling brightly.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, Kai."

"This'll keep me going for a while." Rei chuckled at that as they both walked back into the lounge area, both feeling oddly relaxed.

* * *

A breeze drifted through the window and went unnoticed by the three men talking around the coffee table, the fire flickering slightly as the cool air whooshed past. 

Two men, who were located on the couch, were dressed in black uniform, both bearing the same insignia of a raven bird on the left sleeve.

The other man, who wore a knee-long white coat, with deep red hair that stopped at the nape of his neck sat in the armchair.

The man sat studying a photograph while the other two sat waiting patiently. They watched as he gleamed down at the photo with an intense stare.

His emotions were concealed well, but the other two knew what he was thinking, knew what he wanted.

He wanted the person in the photograph.

He wanted the guy who was posed lying down under a tree, protected by the shade from the sun while a loose piece of grass resting between those lips. Arms behind the boy's head and knee resting on the other, the boy looked relaxed. With his eyes closed, he looked seemingly oblivious to the person who had taken his photograph.

Yes…

…He wanted Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

"Come on now you guys! You. Are. Going. To. Be. _Late!_" Hilary barked as she was gathering the Beybladers up near the front door to inspect them. 

As Max stood near the door giggling at Tyson who was frantically trying to shake off the vein-popping Hilary who was hot on his trail, Kai was stood next to the door frame, leaning casually against the wall.

Rei who stood next to him, and could faintly smell the scent of Kai, was continuously wiping his hands on the back of his trouser legs, in a desperate attempt to rid the sweaty palms.

He flicked his eyes down to Kai's feet and was just making his way up when Tyson was thrusted into his side with a grunt by Hilary.

"Right, all of you, face me and stand up! Not _one_ of you is leaving this house looking disrespectful! _Direct_ orders from Mr. D!"

Tyson pulled grotesque faces and was imitating Hilary to Max who was silently chuckling, when he was yanked hard on the ear by a fuming Hilary.

"You think it's funny do you? Showing up the Team! Well Granger, I won't have it! I won't let you spoil the day for the others, you **_got_** that?" Tyson gulped and then sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Awww, Hils. I was just goofing, I'll be good. Heheh."

Hilary eyed him for good measure and then turned her back. Tyson leaned over to Max and whispered in his ear.

"Jeeez, what a _grouch_" Tyson mumbled.

"I _heard_ that Tyson, now stand up and let me check you." Tyson pulled a face but straightened up and saluted Hilary. She eyed him up and down and circled him a few times.

"Well, it isn't exactly _formal_, but for you, it'll do." Hilary sighed and rolled her eyes as Tyson grunted.

"Max! Let's take a look shall we!" Max giggled and stepped forward spreading his arms wide. He wore a black tux with a black bow, and white shirt.

"Hmmm." Hilary inspected. She took out a comb from her handbag and combed his floppy yellow fringe down. "All done. You look so cute Maxie!" She smiled when she saw him beam his toothy grin.

"Right Rei, your turn." Rei didn't know what to do; he had no energy to complain with 'Miss Motor-mouth' so he just took a step forward, with his hands in his pockets and waited.

He wore the white Chinese robes with white bandana, looking very innocent. His fang poking out over his lower lip and yellow eyes gleaming, he looked very cat like.

"Yes, you're perfect but it wouldn't hurt to run a comb through the end of your tail" She smiled, tugging at the end of his long wrapped hair. Rei groaned as she pulled it from behind him and ran her comb through the ends.

"There." Rei nodded and took a step back.

"Ooooooh Kaaaaaaai" Hilary chimed as she bounced over to Kai. He was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Hilary stood infront of him and waited.

"Kai?"

Kai opened his crimson orbs lazily and hardly raised his head to look at her. He reluctantly pushed himself off the wall and took a step forward. Rei turned his head to stare.

Kai was wearing a deep red shirt with a back tux jacket. He had no tie and had a couple of buttons undone at the top. Black dress trousers suited around his waist. Hilary circled him once and nodded her head.

"Yep! You look fine! Buuuuuut" Rei felt the growl in his throat rumble deeply as he watched Hilary grab Kai's shirt and tucked it into his pants. That was taking it **_too_** far.

Kai just stood there, his eyebrows knotted together as he felt the persistent hands grab around his waist in all directions. He was starting to find his personal space feeling invaded so he cleared his throat clearly and tapped her shoulder.

"Hilary, if you please." Hilary looked up at him then smiled sheepishly as she took a step back. Rei glared daggers at her as he felt his heart pumping angrily. He tore his gaze away stubbornly and looked at the floor, he was almost pouting.

Hilary straightened her own clothes out and opened the door.

"Right everyone! Let's go!"

* * *

Deep green eyes stared out of the window across the open grounds of the gardens that had various lush flowers growing in flowerbeds as the time passed by. 

The eyelids closed and a sigh was heard as the boy turned around at the sound of the room's door being opened.

"Sir, we will need to depart shortly in order to be there at a respectable time." The man who had approached him bowed slightly, then straightened up and waited.

"Okay, what car did you get?"

"The Mercedes, Sir." The red bangs ruffled as the boy shook his head.

"No, it's too flash. Everything is always too flash. Get a plainer one, please."

The man nodded and left swiftly. The boy sat down on the velvet plush armchair. He watched the fire and sighed.

'17 years old and feeling 30,' the boy looked on the mantle piece were a picture of the Beybladers were. His eyes landed on the stoic boy at the back.

'But that'll change soon. Everything will change, after today.' He smiled to himself slightly, eyes never leaving Kai.

The boy picked up the documents that lay on the desk beside him and headed out the door.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYONE! Today we're holding the special Beyblade hour where you! Yes YOU FANS get to meet your very favourite stars in Beyblading HISTORY! Yes, very soooooon, you all will get a chance to meet the BLADEBREAKERS!" 

The speakers still drowned on as Mr. Dickenson spoke down it all the fans gathering round. The crowd has been growing bigger for the whole passing hour as the Bladebreakers waited inside the spacious caravan a little away from the growing masses of crowds.

Rei who had been peeking out the window sighed and let go of the curtains, which fell back into place, blocking the view.

"Hey, the crowd is really getting big out there" Rei muttered to the rest of the team who were scattered around the caravan.

Tyson and Max were bouncing up and down on the sofa, while Hilary was screeching at them to be quiet. Kai was reading in the chair opposite him, ignoring the loud screeches going on around.

He lowered his book and observed Rei.

"Not nervous, are you Rei?" He asked after a while.

"No, it's not that – it's just—never mind." Rei lowered his gazed as he felt the blush gather to his cheeks.

The truth was, Kenny had been right. Looking out the window, he saw sign upon sign that had a decorated note or saying about how much they praised Kai. There was a noticeable amount for Rei too, but he didn't really care.

What he cared about was this odd feeling he was getting about something going wrong in this whole 'Beyblade fan hour'. He couldn't shake it off, and it was starting to worry him.

Kai continued to study Rei a little longer and then shifted his gaze back down to his book.

"Don't worry Rei, nothing bad will happen. If you have any problems, then I'm sure your bouncers can handle it, if not, I'm pretty sure I'll be situated near a table close by, come get me if that's what it takes."

Rei breathed in heavily, did Kai just offer him help? A warmth spread through him as he closed his eyes and the opened them slowly.

"Thanks, Kai." Rei smiled to himself, it wasn't the kind of problem he had in mind, but just the knowledge of Kai reading him enough to know that he was worried gave him a fuzzy feeling.

He smiled and peeped out the window again. He could see the crowd being split up into the four sections. Tyson's area was being marked A, Max's was B, His was C, and Kai was D.

'Heheh, saving the best for last.' Rei chuckled. He was about to turn away when he saw a sign that made him blush crimson.

'REI! GET IN KAI'S PANTS! HOT YAOI PLEASE!'

Rei nearly choked and felt the heat radiating off his cheeks. He mumbled and looked down, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"You okay Rei?" Rei looked up and saw Kai almost smirking.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing." Kai furrowed an eyebrow.

"Was it something outside?" Tyson said, suddenly announcing his presence. Rei almost squeaked and slid down in his chair.

"It was, wasn't it?" Tyson giggled and rushed over to the window to peek outside. Rei almost startled and made a grab for Tyson's collar but the champ was too fast, he grabbed the curtains and yanked them open.

Tyson scanned the area, as did the rest of them. Rei groaned and spacked his head off the desk.

He clenched his eyes shut even harder when he heard Tyson's sudden squeal of delight. The laughing along with Max soon followed after. He lifted his head up and glimpsed out the window. The same sign was shining back at them, its big bold letters gleaming.

"Well, I never! These girls can be so _obsessive!_" Hilary squeaked, she covered her hand over her mouth.

Rei stuttered as he looked over at Kai, His face was blank, but the smallest shake of pink had settled across his cheeks and nose. Then, a big bush of midnight blue hair suddenly swam into vision, followed by a huge unmistakable grin.

"Hot _Yaoi?_ Between Rei…. And Kai? No waaay!" Tyson's all knowing voice sang out. He winked at Rei and then turned to Kai.

"So Kai, not wanting to disappoint the fans or anything, why don't you and Rei do what the card suggests, if you know what I mean?" Tyson giggled. He looked Kai right in the face to try and intimidate him further more.

Kai, who had calmed down just stared at Tyson as calmly as possible, it was quite intimidating in itself.

"And what would _that_ be Tyson?" Kai stated calmly, seemingly oblivious.

Tyson blushed at the thought of explaining, until he looked at Kai to see him give the tiniest smile possible. Catching on to Kai's little 'embarrassment' game, Tyson breathed out slowly and smirked himself.

"Oh you know, _get it on_ with Rei." Tyson beamed. Hilary gasped and Max shot his head back and forth between the two. Rei, if possible had sank even further into his seat, trying to look as invisible as possible.

Kai, who didn't react to that last statement, was what seemed like contemplating his next move.

"No? Ha, I knew old sourpuss wasn't really all that. Mwuahaaaaa" Tyson smirked as he looked back at Kai. He double-taked when he saw Kai standing.

"Are you sure you could handle it, Tyson?" Kai muttered as he stood there sizing Tyson up.

Tyson gulped as he wondered if Kai _was_ actually willing to do it. Not willing to blow the opportunity of seeing Kai loose to his own game, Tyson carried on playing.

"Of course, the question _is_, are _you_ able to **handle **it Kaaaaai?" Kai just grunted and walked silently over to Rei.

Reaching Rei, he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Rei visibly jumped and looked up from his position under the table. Kai just smirked a little and waved his finger towards him a couple of times, indicating for Rei to 'Come here'.

Rei just gulped as he saw that look in Kai's eyes. Was he actually going to do it? Rei felt his heart pound against his ribcage violently. Kai's pride was on the line, so the chances were that he'd go through with it.

Rei felt his knees shaking violently as he stumbled up, He felt Kai grab his elbow to steady him. Once he was standing, Kai lowered his hand to the lower part of Rei's back. He moved his other hand to the back of Rei's neck, fingers in his hair a little.

Rei felt like he was going to faint. Really… any minute now he'd be flat on his back.

Tyson's jaw fell visibly. "You're not _actually_ going to do it are you! Whoa Kai, I never kn—." He looked over at Rei who looked like he was about to die and go to heaven.

He smiled to himself a little, he remembered the chat that Rei and him had about how much Rei had liked Kai. If that was still true, then Rei must be dying from the bliss of being in Kai's arms.

'Fine Rei, I'll look like a dumbass for you, but only this once. Man you owe me big bucks!" He put on a big grin.

"Man Kai, you're just bluffing, you wouldn't _really_ kiss Rei! No waaay! Nuh ah! You can't fool me, ya big fony!" Rei felt his legs giving way little by little, and almost gasped when he felt Kai's grip around him tighten.

He saw Kai turn his head away for a second to smirk at Tyson before he looked back at Rei, and bought his mouth close to Rei's ear. "I hope you don't mind." Was all Kai whispered.

Rei's eyes widened before he had the chance to register the sentence, he felt Kai's lips press down onto his. His knee's collapsed from beneath him, but Kai's hold on him held him in place as his eyes slid closed naturally.

Kai's hot breath pushed past Rei's lips as Rei opened his mouth a little. Kai took the chance then to run his tongue gently over Rei's bottom lip, softly prying open his mouth slowly. Rei gasped as he felt Kai's tongue slid into his mouth. He couldn't breath properly, his heart had stopped and he felt numb.

The world around him had swept away and all he could see is white behind his closed eyelids. His senses were working overboard as he could here Kai's breath, feel Kai's tongue and he just melted away into a big oozing mass. Rei finally started to react and brushed his tongue against Kai's playfully.

Just as Rei started to gain his confidence he was startled when he heard the screeching in the background. Hilary had finally gotten off the floor and was yelling. All too quickly he felt the last warm blast of Kai's breath sweep past his lips as Kai pulled away. His hand sliding to meet Rei's shoulder instead of the neck.

"OHMYFRICKINGOD….I-I..I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO JUST…_DID **THAT**_" Hilary screeched again. Her eyes gleamed with happiness as one of her secret fetishes just happened right infront of her eyes.

…Yeah, she was a die-hard yaoi fan too.

Tyson's jaw was sweeping the floor as he still gazed at them. "Kai, you actually did it, I didn't think you had the guts, man!"

Kai steadied Rei and then walked over to Tyson casually.

"Don't underestimate me Granger, that'll be your biggest mistake." Kai said, before licking him lips for effect and then sitting back down to carry on with his reading.

Rei just stood there dazed. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest he thought it would jump out and run away. He could still feel the breath tickling his lips, and every limb was shaking from excitement. He felt heat rising in his already flustered cheeks and his groin.

He looked down and twitched.

"Uuugh, need the loo, be right back!" Rei almost rasped out as he ran for the caravan toilet. He was surprised that his voice even worked at all.

He tried to calm himself by splashing cold water on his face and at the back of his neck. He still couldn't believe it. His fantasy, the dream he had most nights, had just happened. He could still almost sense Kai's fingers still gently playing with the back of his hair, and those slender fingers holding the small of his back.

He suppressed a groan and sunk to the floor.

This would be a memory he would _never_ forget.

* * *

Through the masses of the crowd, standing there calmly through the masses of screaming fan girls and boys, waited patiently the boy with red hair. 

With a confident posture he stood hands folded across his chest as his gaze locked onto the caravan; obviously the current residence of the Bladebreakers while they waited.

A calm, patient look was planted on his face, the sun shone brightly onto him, giving off a warm glow from his hair.

The big clock showed it was almost time for the BladeBreakers to make their appearance, and a small smile appeared on the boys face.

Nearly.

….It was nearly time.

* * *

Back in the caravan, or to be precise, the caravan's _toilet_, Rei sat with a bunch of tissues surrounding him. 

He was thanking who ever marvellous person made him wear _white_ clothes that day.

….Because he had a little _accident_.

* * *

**TBC**

Mwuaahaaaa…. Yip! Chapter 4 finally complete! Whoa, this one is pretty long, 13 pages worth. It was suppose to be much longer, but I'll save it for chapter 5. 'Grin grin'

Hmm, I toned this one down so it was a little more serious, I found it time consuming to think of those tricky punch-lines all the time. Also I intended this to be a pretty serious story line from the beginning, but my torture side got the better of me and made me torture Rei a lot, a lot like just now actually. XD

Right, I'll leave my babbling here. Reviews are nice! I love to know what you guys think! Until next time then-Taz.


End file.
